The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus. Specifically, the present technology relates to an image processing apparatus which handles an image, an image processing method, and a program which causes a computer to execute the method.
In the related art, an image processing apparatus such as an imaging apparatus which images a photographic subject such as a person, and generates an image (image data) has become widespread. In addition, a technology of recognizing a photographic subject which detects an object such as a person, or a moving object included in an image generated in this manner has been proposed.
An image processing apparatus which detects a face of a person which is included in an image, using an image processing in which a feature amount such as luminance or a color, for example, is used has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-131405).